Dirty Dancing
by Celine The Queen
Summary: It's undeniable that Mike, The Miz, is attracted to Cody Rhodes. One trip to the club and many drinks later, his desire for Cody is unbearable. What happens if Cody feels the same way? Cody/Miz. Slash. Not quite smut, but not fluff.


**A/N: Okay, this story started out in my head sweet and innocent, but once I started it went in the opposite direction. This is a little out of my comfort zone because I normally write Fluff or Hurt/Comfort with some fluff…But, while this isn't really smutty, it isn't really fluffy either. Anyways, please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

With a grimace on his face, Mike downed the rest of his beer. His eyes never left the dance floor of the club. He gripped the bottle tighter, to the point were it probably could have shattered. He wasn't mad, so much as he was jealous. He was extremely jealous of the blonde bimbo and slutty brunette currently dancing with Cody.

"Easy there..." His best friend, Alex Riley, took the bottle from his hand. "What's got you so tense?"

"Fucking sluts..." Mike said, his hand forming into a fist. Alex looked at him with wide eyes, and turned his attention to the bar tender

"Hey, how many drinks has my buddy here had?" Alex asked, almost scared to know.

The bar tender shrugged, "Too many, I had to cut him off about twenty minutes ago."

Alex sighed, "Thanks." he returned his attention to Mike, "I think it's time for you to go back to the hotel."

"I'm fine. Not even buzzed..." Mike said, eyes still glued to Cody. How dare those whores dance with someone as great as Cody. He was too good for them. Too good for _him._

It was true, The Miz had the hots for little Mr. Dashing, over there. It wasn't much of a secret, in fact almost everyone knew. Everyone but Cody...

"Yeah, but you look like your about to knock someone out." Alex pulled Mike out of his thoughts. He followed Mike's line of sight and found Cody and some girls. "Oh. I see."

"Yeah." Mike muttered and clenched his jaw.

"Mike, don't worry about it. It's just a couple of girls, he doesn't even seem that into them." Alex tried his best to defuse Mike, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

Mike finally took his eyes away from Cody to look at his friend, "It was more than just a couple. A lot more. There were dozens of them!"

"Quit exaggerating-"

Mike jumped up, "I'm not exaggerating, Riley! He's danced with every decent looking whore in the place. Hell, he's danced with a few guys too!"

"Guys?" Alex asked in surprise. Cody hasn't danced with any guy since he and Randy broke up...Well, since Randy broke up with him.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Yes, guys!"

Alex faced his friend, "Then what's the problem? If you want to dance with him so goddamn bad, go dance with him." He gave his friend a little shove towards the dance floor.

"Are you insane? I can't just go up to him and start dancing!" Mike looked at Alex with wide eyes.

"Why not?" Alex questioned.

"Because...Because..."

Alex smirked, "Exactly. You don't have a reason why not to." He placed his hand on Mike's shoulder, "Besides, I really think he'd rather be dancing with you." He chuckled and walked away.

"What do you mean?" Mike said but it was to late, Alex was gone. He sighed and turned his attention to the dance floor. He was surprised when he didn't see Cody anywhere. Mike sighed again and turned around. He immediately bumped right into the man he'd been looking for.

Cody smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hey, Mike."

"Hey." Mike said back shyly. It was amazing how different he acted around Cody. He wasn't as confident or cocky. It was like Cody brought him back down to earth and deflated his overgrown ego.

Cody rubbed the back of his neck, "Um...I've been...I've been looking for you."

"Really?" The words slipped out in his usual Miz fashion. They both laughed then Mike said, " I mean...Really? Why?"

Cody bit his bottom lip. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance...with me."

Mike couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. Looks like Alex was right. "I'd love to."

Cody grabbed his hand and lead them out onto the dance floor. He then stopped and turned around. He put his arms around Mike's shoulders and Mike's hands gravitated towards Cody's amazing hips. They moved to the beat of the music, slowly moving closer until they were grinding.

Mike's hand slid further down and rested on Cody's perfect ass. Cody smirked and leaned into the crook of Mike's neck, placing his lips right next to Mike's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "You know, I've been dying to dance with you all night."

Mike grinned and turned to face Cody, "Me too."

After that little exchange they were fairly quiet, enjoying the feel of one another's body. Cody turned around so his back was against Mike's chest and his rear against Mike's pelvis. Their hips moved together in the same motion.

The more they danced, the more their desire for each other grew. Cody was driving Mike absolutely crazy, doing all the right things. It was taking everything he had not to jump his bones right then and there.

Mike leaned forward and whispered into Cody's ear, "You have no idea how much I want you right now." Maybe it was the alcohol, and maybe it wasn't. He honestly didn't care.

Cody twisted his head to the side, "Show me."

Mike did so with pleasure. He placed several kisses along Cody's neck, causing him to moan. He found Cody's sweet spot and alternated between kissing, biting and whispering sweet nothings. Mike held his hips firmly and rocked into them.

He trailed the kissed back towards Cody's ear and asked, "How about we go back to the hotel?"

Mike didn't even get a response before Cody kissed him quickly then practically dragged him out of the club. It seems like dancing wasn't enough for either of them


End file.
